The field of this invention is solar energy collection and storage, and more particularly it relates to a novel unitary structure which combines the function of a solar energy collector and a means to store collected energy with minimal loss.
The most common form of a conventional solar pond includes means for releasing salt near the bottom thereof for increasing the water density there in order to establish an inversion layer, thus preventing convection currents which would otherwise carry the warmer water toward the top of the pond where its energy could easily dissipate via radiation, evaporation and air convection currents. Such salt ponds have certain disadvantages, for example, the desired internal temperature gradient is often disturbed by wall convection phenomena, high rates of energy extraction, for example, from heat exchangers connected thereto, or from high rates of solar energy input. Also, the usually open pool surface is subject to heat loss through evaporation.
The present invention has many of the advantages of these prior art solar ponds while lacking the disadvantages thereof.